


We're Shooting Stars You And I

by 8bitcyborg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Relationships, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, lmao sike season 8 was just a fever dream, season 8 fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «I’ve been dancing around the concept of us like the northern lights dances across the sky. My love for you is as vast as the universe, and it’s about time I told you so.»





	We're Shooting Stars You And I

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more Sheith🖤❤️  
> I loathe the final design for Shiro's arm, so please feel free to imagine something less flashy and more corporeal in this fic.

“Hey~”

Shiro thought he was well prepared—he really did. But hearing Keith’s voice in such close proximity—even if it’s just the simple greeting of _‘hey’_ —is more than enough to make his knees weak and his mouth dry. They haven’t seen each other for roughly four years, with Keith working tirelessly as the leader of the Blades of Marmora, and himself having his hands full being Fleet Admiral of The Atlas Fleet. There’s been sporadic phone calls, but only for quick catch-ups and relaying mission information.  
He had a chance to see him three years ago, when Keith was the one who found Allura and brought her with him to Earth. But the Blades move quickly, and Keith had been whisked away for a new mission before Shiro had the chance to even catch a glimpse of his old friend.  
His second chance came two years ago, when Keith was supposed to participate in Lance and Allura’s wedding in Altea. It didn’t pan out as Keith had been in the middle of a rescue mission with the Blades. A static-y message of well-wishes being the last they heard from him for a while.  
An old Earth saying goes like this: _'Good things comes in threes.'_ But on his third chance a year ago the stars refused to align yet again. When Keith finally had a chance to come visit the newly rebuilt Castle of Lions and see Lance and Allura’s newborn twins—Shiro was away on vacation, celebrating his third year as a married man.

But now they’re finally here, four years after they saved the universe together, four years after Voltron left for a destination unknown, four years after humanity banded together with several other races to pick up the pieces left from the war and build a new future together.

“Hey.” he replies warmly, turning to face his most treasured friend. He’s been stalling finishing up the last of his paperwork—watching the sunset from his office windows instead. Keith is an hour early, or maybe it’s just time and space that is different to Shiro now after everything he’s been through.

Keith walks over to his side in a smooth stride, eyes locked on the rose-coloured hues of the horizon visible from Shiro’s window. Shiro swallows as he watches the light dance across Keith’s sharp features. He looks older—still all angles, but also a bit softer than before.

“I like your new hairstyle. It suits you.” Shiro says before he can stop himself. Keith lets out a low, gentle chuckle in response. Shiro’s cheeks feels hot. He doesn’t just like it, he _loves_ it. It’s the added softness it has given Keith. Gone was the wild, sometimes unkempt mullet. In its place, a long, thick braid, swept over his right shoulder.

“Thanks.” Keith replies, eyes gliding over from the sunset to settle directly upon Shiro. “Still wearing those glasses for fashion reasons only?” he continues, a mischievous glint sparking in his eyes. Shiro chuckles at the jab, adjusting his glasses out of habit.

“Yes, that is correct, smart-ass. With the additional features of keeping track of my vitals, medication needs, and status of The Atlas.”

Keith’s smile only grows wider and he tilts his head and folds his arms. “Practicalities aside, I think they look good on you. No worries.” he says honestly. The darn warmth in Shiro’s cheeks just won’t go away.

“You wanted to go get dinner?” Keith says when Shiro stays silent. Ah yes. He had proposed they go get dinner together and catch-up on life when they could finally find the time to meet.

“Ah yes, that was the plan. I’ll just finish up this paperwork tomorrow. My fault for being tardy.” Shiro says, starting to clean his desk. A hand gently laid on top of his stops him.

“No apologies needed, I know I am at least an hour early. As you can see, I am still in my Blades uniform, and I would love to take a shower and change before we go anywhere.” Keith says. “So you have time to finish your paperwork I just—really wanted to see you.”

The silence between them isn’t awkward per se, but it’s charged with an electricity Shiro has experienced many times before. It’s best described as a precipice they’re both precariously balancing on, the same old precicipe they have always tried to maneuver as best as they can—and they haven’t fallen yet.

At least not together.

Shiro knew he fell a long time ago, but some things doesn’t fade with time, however much some people seem to believe that, whatever measures one takes—some things are meant to stay.

“Ah, of course.” Shiro manages to say, desperate to dispel the tension building up within him. “Where are you staying?”

“I’m staying over at Griffin’s.” Keith says. “I want to keep this visit lowkey. I am not in the mood for red carpets and fanfares, and officials trying to spoil me at every turn.”  
Shiro knows Keith has never liked being in the spotlight. He is an excellent leader, but he doesn’t take kindly to all the additional bullshit that comes with being a leader.

“I know.” Shiro says softly. “But at least let me spoil you with some dinner?”

“I’ll never say no to you spoiling me, Shiro.”

There’s that mischievous glint again. Shiro’s mouth goes dry and he coughs to collect himself.

“Meet you outside your office in say 1,5 hours? I guess you would want to shower and change too before we go eat?” Keith says, already hanging out the door frame.

“Yeah, that’d be lovely.” Shiro replies. Keith graces him with a soft smile before he disappears down the hallway, leaving Shiro alone with nothing but his own thoughts. The paperwork remains unfinished when he leaves for home thirty minutes later to shower and change for their dinner.

* * *

Shiro curses softly as he looks himself over in the mirror and pulls his stiff-looking shirt back off. They’re long-time friends meeting for a casual dinner, not officials meeting with diplomacy in mind, or dates from some over the top dating site. Why was it so hard to just choose something decent to wear? He’s all too aware of the answer to that, but he doesn’t want to acknowledge it—it’s too big of a risk to their friendship. He’s content being friends with Keith, he really is…

In the end he settles for his well-loved pair of comfortable, black jeans and a dark-grey sweater. Casual and comfy, yet stylish enough for going out.  
He’s at the meeting spot outside of his office with five minutes to spare. Punctuality _is_ a virtue after all. Not even a minute later Keith rounds the corner too. Shiro’s lips pulls up into a gentle smile.

“Hey~” he greets him warmly. Keith’s still wearing his hair in that beautiful braid. His Blades uniform has been swapped for a pair of black jeans and a simple red hoodie.

“Pardon the get-up.” Keith says. “I haven’t worn comfortable clothing in months. I hope you didn’t book us a table at a too fancy place.” He laughs, a somewhat embarrassed smile finding its way to his face. It’s adorable, it really is.

“Ah, no—not at all! Well, it is fancy, the food is really, really good—but there is no dress code!” Shiro hurriedly explains. Hunk’s vision was that everyone gets to eat, whoever they are, however they look or present.

“I can’t remember if I told you, but Hunk finally got to open his dream restaurant a few months back. He’s worked real hard and I thought we’d go there to support him. There are secluded, private boots there too. I mean, since we’re both kind of high-profile…”

“Ah.” Keith says, nodding in understanding. “No, I know you mentioned that was his goal, so he actually did it, huh? Good for him, let’s go congratulate the man.”

The walk isn’t long, but what is meant as comfortable silence leaves Shiro alone with his frantic thoughts. Should he not have picked Hunk’s restaurant? What if Hunk decided to join them? He had really hoped to have Keith all to himself tonight. It was selfish thinking that way he knows that. He really should let Keith meet all of his friends when he’s actually got time to visit.

At the restaurant they’re welcomed and ushered politely to the back where the more secluded seating area is. Their waiter hands them menus and takes their drink order before he disappears with haste. Keith is taking in everything around them. Both for practical and aesthetical reasons Shiro muses.

“Hunk’s got a really nice place here.” Keith says, all smiles. Shiro wants that smile to stay on Keith’s face forever.

“Look who finally decided to come out of that hole he calls his office!” Hunk’s warm voice calls out in greeting. Hunk is carrying a tray with their drinks on them—elegantly serving them with a grace that makes Keith raise his eyebrow in amusement.

“And look who’s joined him! Mister Leader of the Blades personally!”

“Hunk—it’s nice to see you.” Keith says, fist-bumping Hunk in greeting. “You actually did it.”

“Yes!” Hunk says, voice excited and mannerisms giddy. “But wait til you try the food, mmm! I personally recommend the Arus Steak, with the side-salad and root-vegetable stew. Oh, and the Altean cocoa ice cream and Juniberry cake combo. Incredible cuisine if I say so myself.”

“Can’t wait.”

“Will you be serving us tonight or are you free?” Shiro asks. Yes, better take the non-selfish route here. Let Hunk join them if he wants to.

“Oh, I would love to stay,—or serve, both is good—but I have a date. So I won’t be around, but don’t worry, I have my best waiter assigned to your table with clear instructions—”

“You have a date? Nice, man!” Keith interrupts, grinning wide at the prospect. “Lucky soul who bagged you.”

Hunk’s cheek turns scarlet and he rubs the back of his head.

“S-shucks, Keith. Thanks! I’ll tell Shay you said hi.”

Keith leans back with a pleased smile on his face. “Shay, eh? About time, man.”

“Well, it’s not like we’re the slowest couple here to realise we’re meant for each other.” Hunk half-whispers. Shiro catches the all too obvious meaning to Hunk’s statement, swallowing heavily as he chances a look at Keith. There’s a few seconds of silence before Keith laughs.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Everyone has found someone now. But I’m like Pidge—content being on my own. Besides, my job doesn’t exactly allow for relationships anyways.”

If he had blinked, he would have missed it. Shiro is 100% sure he saw a flicker of something on Keith’s face. He briefly locks eyes with Hunk—was he really that obvious in his attraction to Keith? Hunk doesn’t let his face betray him, instead he laughs gently.

“Not what I meant but hey—! Are you ready to order or do you want to have another look at the menus?”

Keith looks like he’s weighing it over for a few seconds before he shakes his head and hands the menu over to Hunk.

“I’ll have the chef’s recommendation.” he says, grinning. “When it comes to food, you’re one of the few I trust completely. Hit me with your best!”

Hunk looks like he’s about to burst from happiness. He prides himself in his cooking, and to have someone like Keith praise him this much is worth more than pure quintessence to him.

“Coming right up!” Hunk cheers, turning to Shiro with an expectant look on his face.

“So that Arus Steak…” Shiro starts, unable to keep the playful smile tugging at the corner of his mouth away.

“Do I hear two chef’s recommendation? Yes, I think I do!” Hunk exclaims happily, accepting Shiro’s menu as well. “Anything else for the gentlemen? A wine perhaps? The first vintage Oriande Fruit wine is coming along nicely.”

“That would be lovely.” Shiro says with Keith nodding in agreement.

“Great. I’ll inform the kitchen. You don’t need to worry about paying, this one’s on me. Request refills of your drinks whenever you need. And no, Shiro, you can either accept this as a gesture I want to offer my good friends, or you can see this as a service to the esteemed Fleet Admiral of the Atlas Fleet and the Leader of the Blades of Marmora—intergalactic peacekeeping as it were.”

Shiro can’t really argue with that. Hunk is immovable like a mountain when it comes to his food. He smiles gently, showing he accepts the gesture.

“I’ll see you guys around. Keith, are you staying for a while?”

“I don’t know. We’ll see.” Keith replies solemnly. “I’d really like to stay though. I have missed you all.”

There’s a hint of sorrow in Keith’s voice. As far as Shiro knows, he’s only gotten to visit once every year, upon which Shiro missed him every time.

“If you’re still here on Saturday, I hereby invite you two to dinner at my home. Pidge is coming to stay for the weekend, I can probably get a hold of Allura, Lance, and Coran too. Just like old times, eh?”

“Deal.” Keith says. His smile is warm. Shiro likes it.

“I really have to go now, if you can excuse me. I have made Shay wait longer than necessary, though I know she will understand—being punctual is important still. Have a nice dinner you two!”

“He’s really happy.” Keith says, eyes trailing after Hunk as he hastily exits the restaurant. “I always knew he’d fulfill his dream.” He takes a sip of his drink, nodding politely to the waiter who comes to serve them their wine. It’s a nice, deep red wine that smells sweet, and tastes of fruit and light spices.

“He is.” Shiro supplies. “He really is.”

“I heard the Holts succeeded in the testing of their latest Teludav prototype too? Pidge took my advice of crossing some Luxite with Scaultrite before fusing it with the Balmera Crystal?” Keith says, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Shiro blinks a few times before he laughs. It’s an honest, hearty laugh.

“That was your idea? I would never have guess. I mean, I know you’re smart, but I didn’t think alien engineering was your thing.”

“Not really. I picked it up from Kolivan. He’s multi-talented. He first suggested Faunatonium but it’s still scarce in quantities so Luxite Scaultrite combo was a better option for now.”

“How’s Krolia doing? I keep getting my updates from Kolivan only.”

“Mom prefers field work you know?” Keith say, both exasperation and admiration lacing his voice. “She always wants to be out there, where the action is, fighting for a better world. Her cell freed a slave colony in the outer corners of Javeeno Star System last week. They’re keeping it low profile for now. Politics.”

Shiro nods in understanding. Krolia was a remarkable woman. He always thought Keith took heavily after her.

“Gentlemen.” the waiter addresses them politely as he approaches their table. The food looks beyond delicious and Shiro’s mouth waters. He hadn’t really eaten much today had he? Keith looks mesmerized too. He probably hadn’t had the chance to eat anything but dry rations for the longest of times. Shiro’s heart melts a little as he watches Keith take the first bite of the steak and just close his eyes in total bliss.

“Compliments to the chef.” Keith says to their waiter, who nods politely before departing. They eat in companionable silence for a while—another thing Shiro loves about Keith, they don’t always have to talk or entertain each other.

“Aw quiznak. If we’re seeing Lance and Allura at Hunk’s place this Saturday I realise I forgot to bring something for Cora and Alforion!” Keith exclaims suddenly. “I’m the worst uncle.”

Shiro can’t help but chuckle.

“I’ll take you shopping if you want.” he says. “We’ve still got two days.”

“Thanks, Shiro. You _are_ a true hero.”

_Hero._

He was, wasn’t he? There had been times where he really couldn’t feel it. Times when severe doubt had consumed his being, and a sorrow permeating his soul over sometimes not being able to save everyone. Curtis had wanted him to step down after roughly a year as Captain of the Atlas, saying it wasn’t worth it if his mental health were to take such deep plunges. Shiro had refused to listen—told him straight off, it was his life, his passion—to be someone people could depend on. It had led to many an argument in their marriage, eerily mirroring his past relationship with Adam. He persevered however, and was promoted to Fleet Admiral, soaking in the incredible feeling of accomplishment then.

“What’s on your mind?” Keith says, dragging him out of his reminiscing. Their waiter has arrived to collect their plates, getting an affirmative nod to his inquiry about dessert before he is off again.

“Oh, just stuff, nothing important.” Shiro says, offering him an apologetic smile. He really doesn’t want to bog Keith down with his useless ruminations.

“Okay, let me rephrase that for you—” Keith continues,“How’s life treating you lately, Shiro?”

The question takes Shiro off-guard. It’s not that it’s a hard question, he’s used to answering it as part of a polite conversation—answering honestly is a whole different game.

“Okay enough I suppose.” he replies, taking another sip of his wine. “Can’t complain.” Keith raises an eyebrow, immediately seeing through his thinly veiled white lie. Why was he even trying to fool Keith of all people.

“I swear.” he continues. “It might not be perfect, and at times stressful, but it gets a pass.” It’s still a half truth, he is somewhat miserable at times, but that is to be expected considering—

“Shiro.” Keith says gently. It’s just his name, but it always sounded different coming from Keith than from anyone else.

“We got divorced—Curtis and I, six months ago.” Shiro finally confesses. “I haven’t said anything because—what is there to say? We just didn’t work out.”

There. He said it. Everyone else has given him their pity, finding it sad they didn’t work out. Love ending always deserves a burial—if it was love to begin with that is. He doesn’t want to dwell on that, it’s too complicated—in certain people’s opinions taboo even. Keith just watches him calmly, expression unreadable. For that Shiro is thankful.

“Can relate.” Keith says, leaning back into the plush booth. “I tried too—just wasn’t meant to be.”

“You kind of know, you know?” Keith continues after a pause.”You want it to work, but somewhere deep inside you just _know_ it’s not going to last. But you settle, because you’re convinced you cannot have what you actually want.”

It hits way too close to home for Shiro. He almost physically winces.

“It starts out good, but there’s always something gnawing at the back of your mind. You work damn hard to ignore the feeling, thinking it’ll go away eventually.” Shiro adds quietly, draining his wine glass.

“But in the end—it doesn’t.” Keith says with finality.

They’re balancing on the precipice again. The silence is laced with unsaid feelings and Shiro’s mouth is dry. He pours himself some water from the pitcher on the table, chuckling softly as he raises his glass to Keith.

“Happily ever after, huh?” he says mirthlessly. Keith mimics him with his own wine glass.

“A lie if there ever was one.”

They don’t get to go further down that rabbit hole before their waiter is back with dessert. The biggest slice of Juniberry cake Shiro has ever seen, topped off with an equally large dollop of cocoa ice cream.

“It’s a good thing we both have a sweet-tooth, huh?” Shiro chuckles. Keith graces him with a knowing smile before shoving a huge piece of ice-cream covered cake into his mouth and—as if they were in a scripted romance novella—gets ice-cream on the tip of his nose. It’s cute, really, really cute. Shiro wishes he could kiss it off. He bites his tongue and hands Keith a napkin.

“Really good.” Keith says between chews, dabbing at his nose.

Shiro tries eating his dessert slowly. He doesn’t want the evening to end, he wants it to never end. He treasures being able to spend time with Keith like this. The two of them, eating, talking, just doing mundane stuff like shopping. He’s really looking forward to helping Keith find something for Lance and Allura’s twins later, but this evening has made him feel warm and content in a way he hasn’t felt for a long time.

“Do you want go for a walk after you’ve finished your dessert?” Keith says, licking the last drops of ice-cream from his spoon. His suggestion is like an answer to a long prayer.

“Yes~” Shiro replies, not caring if he sounds way too relieved their evening together isn’t ending just yet. “That would be lovely.” he adds. Keith smiles.

“Was everything according to the gentlemen’s tastes?” their waiter asks when he arrives one last time to collect their plates.

“Yes. Thank you.” Shiro says. “Please give my regards to the chef and the kitchen.”

“I will. We hope to see you soon again.”

It’s later in the evening, but the weather is still balmy and doesn’t give any indication of changing. Keith stretches languidly and yawns, joints popping and he sighs with relief.

“Spent way too long in cramped spaces.” he adds. Shiro nods in understanding.

“Know what you mean. I’m living in two types of chairs mostly. The Atlas Captain chair, and my office chair. Both suck if you spend too much time there.”

Keith laughs in response and Shiro laughs with him. They’re wandering with no destination in mind, the streets are calm and the people around them are all in their own little worlds. There’s a shooting star above them and Shiro nods towards it, the neat little widget in his glasses reminding him of an event occurring tonight.

“I know the magic of common celestial objects ceased to be interesting the moment we got up into space, but there’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, would you like to watch it with me?”

“I’d love to.” Keith replies. “Watching it with you is what makes it magical to begin with.”

Shiro is sure he’s blushing. Keith isn’t looking at him, but rather up into the night sky with a dreamy look on his face. They cut off the road and into a forest path, climbing up onto a little overlook to sit down and so not to be obscured by the city and it’s lights. It’s just in time for the first few stars to come tumbling down, sprinkling glittery dust over the horizon.

“Four years ago the universe could have ended.” Keith says solemnly. “Yet here we are, and I feel more alive than I ever did.”

There’s a million different thoughts racing through Shiro’s head as Keith’s hand tentatively finds his. He only dares glance sideways at the other man who is watching the meteor shower silently. His breath stops for a few seconds when Keith lays his head down on his shoulder, inching closer to him. The gesture is innocent, yet so intimate. Shiro’s heart _aches_.

“Just say if this isn’t alright.” Keith whispers. “I just—”

“Keith…” Shiro says tentatively as the other goes silent, barely daring to breathe. “It’s… fine. No, more than fine. I—”

Their eyes meet as Shiro glances downwards and Keith adjusts himself to look up at him, his cheek still flush with Shiro’s shoulder. They are _so close_ , Keith is _so beautiful_.

“Shiro~ Have you ever—” Keith starts, but Shiro is more than ready to finish his sentence.

“—loved someone so much it hurts? Yeah, I have—” he says, keeping eye contact as Keith rises slowly.

“ _—I still do_.” he finishes in a whisper—a whisper that meets Keith’s lips as the other leans in, barely brushing their mouths together.

“Stop me.” Keith breathes, his hands on Shiro’s thighs.

“No.” Shiro rasps. Not now, not ever—would he stop Keith. Keith closes the final distance between them with a desperation truly speaking off how they’ve now finally fallen off that precipice—together—after so many years. Keith’s mouth is warm, his lips soft, melding so perfectly together with Shiro’s. Shiro cups his face, thumb stroking Keith’s cheek as he kisses him as if his life depends on it. _It kind of does, doesn’t it?_ Keith has always been a big part of his life, an important piece of himself. Keith is someone Shiro wants by his side, someone he could give his soul to. _But he kind of has already, hasn’t he?_ _Both his soul and his heart—his whole being._

“Keith…” Shiro says, pulling back to look him in the eyes.. “How long?” he manages, licking his lips and breathing shakily.

“Since forever~” Keith says, and Shiro can clearly see the years of longing reflected in his eyes.

“Since forever, but the time was never right, for any of us…” Keith adds, sorrow tinting his voice. “I just want—no, _need_ you. There never truly was anyone else for me.”

“Keith, you’re so precious to me, more precious than you could ever know.” Shiro says. His voice is thick, so many emotions all at once. He pulls Keith close and hugs him, never wanting to let go. “Years and years go by, yet I can never stop thinking about you. I love you, Keith. Always have, always will. If you will have me?”

There’s a visible shiver going down Keith’s back and his breath hitches at Shiro’s confession. He pulls back from their hug, cupping Shiro’s face in his hands. His smile is the softest, gentlest thing Shiro has ever seen in his life. The meteor shower is like a halo around his head, the night sky a perfect backdrop. He’s so beautiful it almost hurts.

“I’d lay down my life for you, Shiro. That’s how much I love you.” Keith says, punctuating it by kissing him again. Shiro’s hands goes around Keith’s waist, pulling him as close as he can. Around them the stars are still tumbling down in glittering cascades, one lone red and one lone black intertwining as they streak across the night sky together.

They inevitably end up in Shiro’s bedroom, Keith in his lap, both wet from the shower of warm summer rain that decided to surprise them. Neither wants to wait with this. Why should they? They’ve been waiting for years already. Keith helps him out of his now too warm sweater, and in turn Shiro pulls Keith’s damp hoodie over his head, both laughing as his braid wetly slaps Shiro in the face. Keith gently takes the glasses off the bridge of Shiro’s nose to put them away on the nightstand, then he kisses him, murmuring something about soothing the alleged pain. Shiro feels warm, inside out. There’s a reverence in the way Shiro slides his flesh hand underneath Keith’s tank top, touching his stomach and waist, just feeling skin against skin. Keith sighs, nuzzling into Shiro’s hair and kissing his eyebrow.

“Let me take care of you, Keith.” Shiro murmurs, seeking out Keith’s lips again. Keith laughs gently, nibbling on Shiro’s lower lip, drawing a short gasp from him.

“You’d have to fight me for it. Because I want to take care of you.” he says, voice low and sultry. Shiro is about to protest, but Keith puts his hands and all his weight on Shiro’s chest, pushing him down on the bed. The view is incredible. Keith with his damp braid, elegantly draped over his right shoulder, tank top hiked up over his flat stomach. The lewd, confident smile and the glittering eyes. Shiro’s lost in this man. Keith shimmies out of his tank top, all that skin on glorious display. He’s got quite a few scars, all battle trophies, and a testament to his tireless work as a warrior of the universe. Shiro wants to kiss every single one.

“Like what you see?” Keith teases, his smile growing into a pleased grin.

“Yes~” is all Shiro can breathily manage.

“Good, but I’m going to give you something even better~”

It isn’t just the implications of what Keith is going to do to him, but also the way Keith moves with such grace and fluidity down his body, that makes Shiro bite his lip and groan in anticipation.

“Keith…” he says, voice thick as Keith’s fingers brushes against his still clothed crotch. He’s rock hard, it’s almost painful. Keith smiles, half-lidded eyes watching Shiro as he writhes from his gentle ministrations. He takes his time pulling down the zipper of Shiro’s jeans and sliding them down his legs. Again brushing against his cock straining against the material of his boxers. Shiro moans softly as Keith finally slides his underwear half-way down and a warm hand wraps around him.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time, Shiro~” he says, voice low and full of promises. There’s brief eye contact between them before Keith lowers his mouth and envelops him in heat. Soft sounds is all Shiro manages, along with gripping his bed sheets, senses overloading from the welcoming warmth of Keith’s mouth. What Keith is doing can only be described as the sweetest form of slow torture. He’s meticulous, his tongue working up the base of Shiro’s cock, circling the head and wrapping his lips around the tip to kiss and suck.

“Nnh, Keith~” Shiro breathes, not able to resist tangling the fingers of his flesh hand in his lover’s hair.

“Don’t tell me you’re close already~” Keith teases, voice rough and playful. He nuzzles Shiro’s arm, kissing his pulse point and making Shiro bite his lip.

“No~” Shiro says, clearly out of breath. “Just—you’re so good~”

Keith’s answer is to go down as far as he can, taking as much of Shiro as possible inside while working the rest with his hand. He wasn’t there yet, but the way Keith keeps sucking him off it wouldn’t be long at all. He gently places his finger underneath Keith’s chin and guides him up to come kiss him again, pausing briefly to remove his own tank top so he can have the glorious feel of skin on skin. He sits up again with Keith in his lap and lavishes him with kisses. He starts from the corner of his mouth, kissing down his chin and neck, pausing to feel his pulse thunder underneath warm skin. He slides his lips over Keith’s collarbones, down his chest, lingering over his heart before he starts mapping out all the scars he’s got. There are quite a few, but they all have a unique story and they’re all a part of Keith. His brave and beautiful best friend turned lover.  
Keith makes soft noises in the back of his throat as Shiro kisses every single one. Shiro pauses to smile against Keith’s chest as he feels the hardness poking his abdomen.

“Enjoying yourself?” Shiro teases, revelling in the needy sound slipping past Keith lips as he places a firm hand on the bulge in his pants. He thumbs open the button and manages to slide the zipper down, and he can’t resist just slipping inside his boxers, curling his hand around Keith’s member. Keith buckles in Shiro’s lap, his forehead coming down to rest on Shiro’s shoulder as he lets out a gasping breath. He’s shivering in Shiro’s lap as Shiro strokes him languidly, all while kissing his shoulder and stroking his back.

“You’re beautiful, Keith.” Shiro praises him. Keith murmurs a soft _‘Shiro~’_ in response, hands finding purchase on Shiro’s upper back. There isn’t long before Keith starts shivering slightly, his breath erratic and he presses his lips to Shiro’s neck.

“You gotta—wait. I want—” he pleads shakily.

“Then let’s get out of these clothes.” Shiro replies, finding his lips and kissing him again. There’s desperation in Keith’s movements, and to be honest Shiro isn’t faring any better either. He shimmies out of the only clothing item still semi-on him—his boxers, and fishes the bottle of lube out of his nightstand. He pauses for a second, there’s no doubt in his mind whatsoever, but you should always ask anyways. Keith senses his intent, no words needed.

“Garrison rules still apply.” he says. “I’m clean, and I know you are too.”

Keith’s back in his lap then, fingers tracing all the planes and angles of Shiro’s chest. He dips into the crevices where synthetic meets skin and leans down to kiss the connections. It doesn’t hurt anymore. Tech having become so advanced Shiro doesn’t need painkillers anymore for his robotic arm.

“Keith, how do you want to do this?” Shiro whispers, nuzzling Keith’s face and kneading his waist. Shiro would be happy with any way Keith chooses. Anything for Keith.

“I want you inside me, Shiro.” Keith says, his gaze intense and voice thick with lust. “Please, I can’t stand waiting anymore. I _need_ you.”

There’s a pop off a cap and Shiro’s fingers are coated in lube a second later. Keith’s mouth is seeking out his as Shiro’s fingers finds his hole, sliding wetly over it, barely dipping inside. He’s fond of teasing, he really is, but it takes a lot of willpower right now because he’s so desperate for Keith. Keith’s tongue is boldly seeking entrance into his mouth, and Shiro lets him have it all as he dips the first finger inside. Keith moans into his mouth and it only spurs Shiro on, the room quickly heating up. He slides the second finger inside, then the third. Keith is whining softly in his lap, still desperately kissing him as Shiro loosens him up.

“Are you ready for me, Keith?” Shiro asks softly, kissing the corner of Keith’s mouth and stroking his hair.

“Yes~”

Keith’s breathy reply is gospel in his ears. He squirts some more lube into his hand, biting his lip as he slicks up his cock. He takes a hold of Keith hips, guiding him so that he is nudging against his entrance. He swallows audibly. It’s their first time being this intimate, yet it feels so natural and devoid of nervousness. But it’s Keith. With Keith, everything is natural, and _good_.

“Take it slow, take as much time as you need.” Shiro whispers, wanting to soothe any nerves Keith might have. He moans loudly as Keith slides halfway down in one go instead. Keith’s thighs are quivering and pearls of sweat has appeared on his brow. He lifts his hips just to slide down again immediately, building up a slow rhythm in Shiro’s lap. Shiro can only marvel at the view.

“Keith, you’re amazing~” he breathes, stroking his cheek and kissing him softly.

“Wanted to really feel you.” Keith replies shakily. “It’s good, so good~”

Shiro agrees with that. It’s an amazing feeling. To be inside Keith like this. He’s all lean muscle and slick skin in his lap. He’s so warm inside, deliciously tight, clenching around his cock. Keith inches down lower and lower, until Shiro is fully buried inside. He lets out a shaky moan, bringing his forehead together with Shiro’s.

“You feel so good inside me, Shiro~” Keith says, his voice thick with lust, violet eyes gleaming. Shiro bucks his hips, wringing a needy moan from Keith who tries to steady himself with his hands on Shiro’s shoulders.

“Aah, fuck~” he rasps. “Do it again~”

Shiro grabs Keith’s hips to steady him as he continues to fuck into him. He seeks out his mouth, kissing him desperately as Keith starts meeting his thrusts. They’re frantically moving against each other, hands roaming down backs, kneading shoulders, hips, and waists—Shiro’s hand is caressing Keith’s cheek, Keith’s fingers tangling in Shiro’s hair. They’re desperate to feel each other, physically and mentally, just mold into each other and become one. Keith pulls Shiro back with him, landing on his back on the mattress with Shiro on top. His legs links around Shiro’s waist, pressing him closer. Shiro uses his new angle to his advantage, drawing desperate moans from Keith as he fucks him in languid strokes. Keith is a mess underneath him, clawing at the sheets, eyes hazy. Gods, he’s so beautiful.

“Shiro~ Shiro~” Keith chants. “You’re so good, I—I—”

“Sssh, I got you.” Shiro whispers, brushing away a few loose strands of hair from Keith’s sweat-slicked forehead. “Tell me what you need, babe.”

“Nnh, a little more—”

Shiro hooks his arm around one of Keith’s legs, lifting it over his shoulder, getting in nice and deep. He strokes Keith’s cock in time with his thrusts, marvelling at how he writhes and shakes beneath him in pleasure. His own abdomen is a glowing coil, ready to burst any second, but he is insistent on having Keith satisfied before himself.  
It’s unclear who actually tumbles over the precipice first, but Keith’s languid moan mixing with his own indicates they’re pretty even. He breathes shakily as his orgasm racks his whole being, forehead to forehead with Keith whose fingernails are clawing at his back and lips desperately seeking his as he rides out the waves of pleasure. There’s a sticky mess between them, but they couldn’t possibly care less as they collapse together, sweaty and sated. A good few minutes pass before they regain their breaths. Their eyes meet and Shiro loves how warm Keith’s gaze is. And Keith’s looking at _him_.

“That was everything I wanted it to be.” Keith says, stroking Shiro’s cheek gently. Shiro kisses his hand in return.

“Yeah~” he replies. It truly was.

“Where do we go from here?” Keith continues, brows creasing in concern. Shiro just wants to kiss that concern away.

“Wherever you want it to go.” Shiro says gently. “I love you, Keith. I want nothing more for you than for you to be happy. If that is with me, then by the mighty Voltron am I lucky and I will cherish that for the rest of my life.”

Keith’s expression grows soft and his smile is something Shiro could honestly kill for. He cups his face, and kisses him lovingly. Keith nuzzles his face, a happy sound slipping from his lips.

“There’s nowhere I want to be more than here with you.” he says.

They lay for a while, basking in the afterglow together. For once none of the pressing matters hold any urgency, it’s just them, _together_.

“It’s funny—” Shiro says after a few minutes. “—do you remember cadet N’Tis, Keith?”

Keith averts his eyes, looking like he’s thinking.

“Yeah uhm, Tina- no, Telma? Tabitha?” he tries, not convinced of his own guesses.

“Thea. Her name was _Thea N’Tis_.” Shiro says, watching realization dawn on Keith’s face.

“Ah yeah her, yikes. Why are you bringing her up?” Keith says grimacing.

“She always had it out for me—well—she always had it out for practically everyone really, but I just distinctly remembered her telling me to stay as far away from you as possible, on several occasions. And I never really understood why. Were you guys dating at some point?”

“Gods no.” Keith says, horrified at the prospect. “I have no idea what her deal was, but I would sometimes find her just— _staring_ at me, this weird look on her face. She never approached me so I have no idea what it was about.”

“I see. Lance said the same thing.”

“He what now?” Keith laughs. “He’s been harassed by her as well?”

“He told me of some incidents back in the garrison days, but also a few months back when him and Allura was visiting, N’Tis threw a tantrum in the middle of the arrival hall when she saw them. Clearly unhinged that one, so she was finally discharged.”

“Stellar decision. Cancelled for good then.” Keith says laughing, kissing Shiro before nestling in the crook of his arm.

“Keith?” Shiro says gently. “Please let us have a shower and change the bed before we go to sleep.”

“Mmmrn, dun wanna.”

“ _Please._ ”

“Pfft, fine. For you, Shiro. Anything.”

The smile Keith gives him is the most beautiful smile in existence, and Shiro knows that his love for this man, is as vast as the universe itself.

* * *

 

Please consider leaving kudos & comment if you enjoyed this piece♥️  
Hit me up on Twitter **[@CoreyCatnip](https://twitter.com/coreycatnip)**  
●○●○●○●

**Author's Note:**

> It helps reading the name out loud.


End file.
